


haikyuu one shots

by hinatashugs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatashugs/pseuds/hinatashugs
Summary: random haikyuu one shots written by yours truly
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	haikyuu one shots

• After the games that they win, when the adrenaline kicks in and their minds are whirring with excitement and success, when Bokuto sprints towards the setter with the biggest smile on his face, enveloping him in a tight embrace, he lifts Akaashi off the ground, ever so slightly. It happens time and time again, each win and each embrace barely different every time; but it makes Akaashi’s heart flutter all the same.

• After the games that they lose, Akaashi is the one to speak. When Bokuto sits against the wall of the gym with his head in his arms, Akaashi nudges his foot and holds out a hand, a silent, but constant motion. A promise, of sorts, that he never fails to give. A promise that he’d be there to toss for Bokuto, even after their worst moments. It happens each time they lose, each loss and each offer barely different every time; but it makes Bokuto’s heart swell all the same.

• When Bokuto laughs, his eyes always find Akaashi’s. No matter the subject, no matter the rhyme or reason for the smile across his face, within moments, he always looks towards his setter. Once, Akaashi had read that the person you look towards first when you laugh it the one you feel most comfortable around. After that, he began to notice that Bokuto looks at him when he laughs a lot.

• Whenever Akaashi feels lost, feels helpless or down, he never finds himself alone for long. Bokuto might be oblivious to feelings and to so many things, but he knows Akaashi more than anyone; he knows when something is wrong and when to help. Even when Akaashi knows he’s acting the exact same as he always does, Bokuto somehow always knows. He doesn’t do anything in specific, he doesn’t say anything; but he’s there. He’s a presence stood firmly at Akaashi’s side, a reminder that he isn’t alone.

• When they hugged the day that Bokuto graduated, he lifted Akaashi off the ground once more; and this time, it felt final. It felt like their last goodbye. It felt like everything that had happened, the trust they had built, was all slipping away. Akaashi shed a tear, he dropped his forehead against Bokuto’s shoulder and internally hoped that Bokuto could somehow stay, just for one more year. He didn’t. He couldn’t, after all, but he called Akaashi every day and hugged him just as tight each time they met.

Bokuto hadn’t made a promise, per say, but he’d told himself something. For as long as Akaashi needed him, he would be there. And he was. Every time.

• When Akaashi graduated, Bokuto was there. He slung an arm across Akaashi’s shoulders and walked with him, away from the place they had met, away from the place where they held so many precious memories.


End file.
